Our diaries
by vampire Queen 2525
Summary: Damon and Elena are happily married and have two cute boys Aiden and Sam. Follow them in their adventures in life as a family. what hardships will they face? and how will they cope with life? you will find all of this in my story. warnning: This story contain corporal punishment in the form of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

**Warning: **

This story contains corporal punishment in the form of spankings. So if it is not your scene you can skip it or don't read the story altogether. It's up to you but please don't leave rude or hurtful comments about my work. If you like these type of stories so welcome! I hope you will like it.

Enjoy!

Elena was feeding her little boy breakfast. Sam at the age of five was a little cute boy. Today, he didn't go to kindergarten due to his recovery from a nasty stomach bug.

-"Mommy, Can I go outside to play with Max?" Sam asked as his mother went to the sink to rinse the dirty dishes.

-"okay, you can go for a while but don't dare set a foot outside our backyard." Elena warned her adventurous son as she helped him wear his shoes "also try not to stay under the sun rays for too long." Elena kissed her son's cheeks and watched as he and their dog run together.

Elena returned to the stove to prepare lunch for her small family, only to get interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the device from the coffee table in the living room. Worry etched on her face when she saw the caller ID. She answered quickly and greeted the woman on the other side.

-"Hello Mrs. Patrick, how are you?" Elena said politely.

-"Hello Mrs. Salvatore, I hope you are doing fine. I am sorry to call you at this time but I am afraid Aiden got himself in trouble once again."

-"is he okay?" Elena said worriedly.

-"yes, he is okay. But the same can't be said about the kid he kicked in the ribs and punched in the face."

-"what?" Elena said in disbelieve.

-"I am sorry madam but you need to come and pick him up."

A flabbergasted Elena spoke mindlessly "yes of course, I will be there in five."

Elena hung up the phone and went to the backyard to retrieve her youngest son.

-"Sam baby come here, we need to go to Aiden's school"

-"but Mommy, I just start playing with Max. You said ..." Sam protested with a pout gracing his innocent face.

-"I am sorry baby but your brother landed himself in trouble and we need to go and pick him."

-"uh-oh, Daddy will be mad." The five years old said seriously.

Elena fought hard to contain her laugher and smiled at Sam. She ushered him to her waiting car.

Ten minutes later, Elena and Sam were walking down the school's corridor. Aiden was the first to see his mother from his bench outside the headmaster's office. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her instead of his father. But his relief was short lived when she spotted him and fixed him with an angry glare.

Elena marched to her son and knelt to his level. She examined him for injuries and was satisfied that apart from few scratches he was okay. Elena sat Sam beside his older brother and spoke with authority.

-"don't move from here until I come back." Without another glance she stormed away.

-"you in big trouble," whispered Sam in his brother's ear.

-"I know." Aiden said sadly.

-"don't be sad, Daddy will forgive you." Sam attempted to console brother and hugged him to his side.

Aiden smile genuinely for the first time that day and returned his brother's embrace. He really appreciated the kind gesture but unfortunately he knew he was screwed.

If Elena who entered the office was angry, then Elena who exited the office was furious. Without a word she picked Sam from his seat and ordered coolly.

-"follow me."

A very apprehensive Aiden complied and followed his mother and brother to the car with heavy footsteps. The drive home was a silent affair and as soon as they entered the house Elena fixed snacks for the boys. Once they finished eating, Elena ordered her eldest.

-"go to your room and wait for your Dad. Don't set a foot out of there until I say so. And definitely don't touch any of your toys. I will come to check on you later."

Close to tears, Aiden nodded rapidly and climbed the stairs to his room.

At six that afternoon, a cheerful Damon announced his return to home. He was bombarded by an armful of five years old. He hoisted his son and hugged him tightly. He kissed his wife who was standing beside him with a smile on her face.

-"now, where is my other champ?"

-"he is in his room Daddy. He got in trouble today." Sam said importantly. Damon looked at Elena for more explaining.

-"Sam, go to your room and play there until I call you for dinner."

Alone with her husband, Elena sighed and led Damon to the kitchen. He took a seat at the dining table and waited for his wife to start speaking.

-"your son..."

Damon interrupted Elena "wow wow! He is my son so the situation is hard." Damon teased.

-"don't, it's not time for your stupid moves. Be serious for once."

-"okay okay, I am sorry." Damon said as he lifted his hands in a mocking surrender gesture. "Now, talk to me and explain what happened." Damon wore a serious expression.

-"I got a phone call from Aiden's school. He got in a fight with one of his classmates, his name Josh. Until now it is normal, any boy at his age is expected to get in fights. But your son took it too far. He punched the boy in the face and broke his nose. And to finish his boxing match, he kicked the boy in the ribs." Damon's blue eyes went large as Elena continued her tale.

-"and?"

-"the headmaster was pissed and I can't blame him. Aiden is suspended for three days. Also, he got two weeks detention when he returns to school."

-"what was this boy thinking? How can he do this?" Damon asked as he paced the kitchen.

-"what will we do with him Damon? He is still little but the trouble he caused lately is bigger than him. I don't want him to turn to some violent child." Elena rubbed her forehead worriedly.

Damon sat beside his wife and rubbed her back soothingly.

-"don't worry dear. Our little sweet boy won't turn to a bad boy who uses his fists to solve his problems." Damon said in reassuring voice.

-"what will you do?"

-"I know you would not like my answer but I think I will add another form of punishment. I will spank him Elena." Damon said sombrely. It wasn't an easy decision to take but in his son's situation it was the only solution he saw fitting.

-"what?" Anna stood up from her chair and looked with wide eyes at her husband "are you serious?"

-"unfortunately I am serious Elena. He needs to understand that his actions have consequences. And apparently our ways of disciplining him aren't working."

-"but it will hurt him Damon. He will cry, I don't like to see my child's tears." Elena said sadly.

-"it is the point Elena. But rest assured I am not going to abuse my child. It will be just a few hard smacks that he will remember next time he thinks of misbehaving." Damon said seriously.

-"okay I agree but don't ever expect me to spank one of our children. I won't do it." Elena said sternly.

-"and I would never ask you to do that. I am willing to be the bad guy when it concerns disciplining our sons." Damon promised and pecked his wife's lips.

-"when are doing it?" Elena asked the dreaded question.

-"I will deal with him before dinner. Knowing Aiden, I am sure he won't be able to eat anything while he is nervous. I will get him out of his misery and then we will have dinner." Damon said and climbed the stairs to his eldest room.

Aiden sat up in his bed and felt his heart beating harshly against his ribcage. He heard his father coming downstairs and was sure that the man will be furious with him. So when the door's knob turned and Damon's large frame took the whole space, Aiden swallowed and tried to greet his father.

-"Hello Daddy." Aiden said weakly.

-"Hi champ." Damon said and entered the room. He sat next to his son on the boy's bed "so, how was school today?" Damon asked causally.

-"didn't mom inform you about what happened today?" Aiden asked softly while keeping his eyes on the floor.

-"yes of course she did. But I want to hear the story from you."

-"I got in a fight today and beat the boy pretty bad." Aiden mumbled to himself.

-"tsk tsk, I didn't hear you. Speak up and look me in the eye when talking." Damon said sternly.

Aiden whimpered but nodded his head nonetheless. He repeated his words but louder this time.

-"and can you explain your actions to me little boy?"

Aiden hang his head and shook his head.

-"so you are telling me you beat a kid with no reason. I want the truth Aiden because right now I am really disappointed in your actions."

The D word did it and Aiden let the tears he was stopping from falling. He covered his face with his little hands and sobbed in them. Damon sighed and transformed his son to his lap. He hugged his son and patted his back in an attempt to calm him. He didn't even announce his decision concerning Aiden's action and the little boy made him feel guilty already. Damon sighed and shook his head, what he was doing was for his son's well being.

He pushed Aiden gently away from his chest and looked at him in the eye. His son's eyes that matched his in colour were red from crying and looked very sad.

-"tell me the truth Aiden, why did you do it?" Damon asked gently this time.

-"no reason Daddy, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him that much." Aiden said apologetically.

Damon knew his son was lying to him. He was sure Aiden was keeping his some of the story to himself. Damon decided to let his son for now as it wasn't the time to pressure him.

-"okay when you decide to tell me the truth you will know where you know where to find me." Damon paused and moved his son to stand in front of him.

-"now we will discuss your punishment. Your mother told me you are suspended for three days and would serve detention for two weeks. For the three days of your suspension you will come with me to the office and do whatever task I assign you. Also, for that duration you will be grounded so when we arrive home you will come directly to your room which means no TV, no video games or toys are allowed. When you go back to your school I expect you to write an apology to your headmaster and the boy you hit..."

-"but daddy I would never write a letter to that boy." Aiden pouted and crossed his arms.

-"it is not a question buddy, you are writing that letter whether you like it or not. You know the rule in this house. When you wrong someone you apologize to them no matter what, unless that person wronged you too. Then we will try and solve the problem differently."

Aiden was going to say something but then shook his head and said with a defeated voice "I will write it Daddy."

Damon didn't like the tone of his son's voice but needed to carry on with his stern lecture. He needed his son to understand that the truth is always the best solution. He knew his son was lying to him and isn't telling the whole truth.

-"now we will go to the last part of your punishment." Damon said trying to regain his composure. This was the hard part of their conversation. "You are getting a spanking Aiden." Damon stated without baiting around the bunch.

Damon watched as his son's face turned white as sheet and he looked at his father with a shocked expression.

-"I am sorry Daddy, please don't spank me." Aiden pleaded his case even if he knew that his father would never budge on a decision he already took.

-"do you remember the last time you got in trouble? What did I say I would do next time you find yourself in trouble?"

-"you said you would spank me." Aiden said with his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

-"so over my knee." Damon ordered his son.

With shaking legs Aiden placed himself over his father's knee and tried to get as comfortable as he can. Damon took a deep breath and reached under his son to unclasp the boy's jeans. He felt his son's tremble and felt like the worst father on earth. How could he do that to his son?

_It for Aiden's benefit, don't be silly. Don't back off now and carry on._

Damon rubbed his son's back soothingly and sighed when his son relaxed.

-"I love you Aiden. I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" 

-"yes Daddy I know."

With another deep breath, Damon let his left hand resting on his son's back and lifted his right one. He raised it and smacked his son's backside soundly. Aiden response was in the form of a strained gasp.

-"**smack** next time you decide to beat someone **smack **I suggest you remember the position you are currently in **smack **you need to think **smack **before acting **smack**. I didn't raise you to be a violent child **smack**. I would never allow my boys to solve problems with fists **smack.**"

-"I am so sorry Daddy. Please stop it hurts." Aiden said through his tears.

Damon hardened his heart against his son's pitiful cries and pulled down his briefs. He winced when he saw the pink colour of his son's backside.

-"keep those legs down Aiden. I won't warn you again." Damon warned before placing the final six slaps.

By the time Damon finished the spanking, Aiden was sobbing hard. Damon adjusted his son's clothes. He allowed the crying boy few minutes before he gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly against his chest.

-"shhhhhh, it is okay. It is over now. You are forgiven" Damon whispered in his son's ear.

He stood up from his son's bed and started pacing with the blue eyed boy in his arms. Fifteen minutes later Aiden was calm enough and his sobs turned to faint sniffles.

-"are you still mad Daddy?" Aiden asked weakly.

-"no of course not baby, I was never mad at you. But you need to make better decisions in the future son. I don't support violence Aiden and would never do it. So I suggest you shape your behaviour."

-"I promise I would never do it again."

-"good for you champ. Are you okay son?" Damon asked in concern.

-"my butt hurts." Aiden whined childishly.

Damon laughed out loud at his son's words and shook his head. He knew immediately that everything is good between them. It was a long night but hopefully it won't get repeated soon.

-"it meant to hurt. Honestly the sole purpose of a spanking is for your bum to hurt." Damon said teasingly.

-"Daaaaaaady" Damon laughed and putted his son on the bed.

\- "rest a little then come down for dinner." Damon said and kissed his son's forehead.

-"can you stay a little?"

Damon nodded his head and cuddled with his son on the bed. He breathed deeply in his son's hair and wished that he will always be a good parent. It was hard to balance your roles between the loving parent and the strict parent but hopefully he will manage keeping a good relationship with his sons.

This is my first spanking story. What do you think? Did you love it? Do you think I should continue it? Give me your honest feedback so I can decide what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

I am so happy for the reviews I got from you. This story was just a spur of the moment but since I got positive comments I will start working on it harder. I hope you will continue supporting me.

Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Aiden scrunched up his face and tried to pull away from the preying fingers that were tickling him. He was aware that Sam his little brother was the one responsible for annoying him. He huffed and opened his blue eyes. He glared at Sam and asked in a huff.

-"why are you annoying me Sam? I am trying to sleep here."

-"it is dinner time and mom send me to get you."

-"and couldn't you do it without putting your fingers on my face?" Aiden complained.

-"then it wouldn't be fun." Sam pouted.

Aiden shook his head at his brother's response and reached over to ruffle the little boy's hair.

-"hey lay off. You ruined my hair." Sam protested while fixing his messy black hair.

Aiden smiled and made a move to sit up on his bed only to wince when his still tender behind brushed against the rough fabric of the covers.

-"are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

-"yes I am fine, let's just go."

The two boys made their way downstairs and sat on their designed seats at the dinner table. Elena looked towards Aiden and gave him a kind smile.

-"I hope you are hungry sweetie because I am your favourite dishes tonight."

-"of course mommy, I am famished. Thank you so much." Aiden thanked her and started eating.

During dinner time Damon noticed that Aiden wasn't his bubbly self. He didn't even respond to his little brother teasing which was abnormal. Usually the two would get on the nerves of each other until one of their parents threatens them with some form of punishment.

After dinner was over and the boys helped Elena in clearing the table, Damon nodded towards his eldest and motioned for Aiden to follow him. Once both sat on the couch in Damon's office, the latter pulled his son into his lap and looked the boy in the eyes.

-"what's wrong champ?"

-"nothing Daddy." Aiden said with a smile on his face.

-"don't lie to me Aiden." Damon said sternly, apparently his son developed a new habit in lying to him and that needed to end soon. "now, tell me my boy, what's on your mind?" Damon asked gently.

-"you are still angry at me Dad." Aiden stated.

-"what did bring you to that stupid conclusion?" Damon frowned.

-"I don't know, I just feel it." Aiden said sadly with tears gathering already in his deep blue eyes.

-"is it because I gave you a spanking?"

-"no, it is not like that. The spanking hurt me. But I didn't like you disappointed in me." Aiden said innocently.

Damon shook his head and smiled. He hugged his son closer to his chest.

-"look Aiden, I want you to answer a question for me. Can you do it?"

-"yes Daddy."

-"why do you think I spanked you?"

-"because I acted wrong and was so bad that you have to hit me."

Damon grunted in displeasure and moved his son to sit in front of him so they would talk face to face.

-"first of all I didn't hit you Aiden. I spanked you and there is a difference between the two acts. I just disciplined you baby and it was because you deserved it. You know what the best thing is about getting a spanking? The slate would be clean. All your misbehaviour would be forgiven and we start a new page. I was disappointed in your actions but now it's over. I love you so much to be mad at you."

Aiden throw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could with his little arms. The two stay like that for few moments until Damon pushed his son from his chest gently.

-"okay little boy, it is bedtime."

-"oh no Daddy, it is just eight. I go to bed at nine, remember?" Aiden protested.

-"you are grounded which means you go to bed early, remember?" Damon laughed at the pout on his son's face "also you are going with me to the office tomorrow. You will need all your energy my little assistant." Damon said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

-"I will be you assistant!" Aiden exclaimed in horror because he knew that being his father's assistant will leave him with a sore body for days. Well maybe he was a little bit exaggerating but the man was really demanding.

-"yes, I gave Natalie a vacation for the next three days and you will work instead of her." Damon tried to keep his face straight when his son's eyes got bigger than saucers. He knew Aiden was dreading the work he was going to do. But Damon wasn't that evil and he won't push his ten years old boy past his capacities.

-"will you pay me at least?" Aiden asked as he got up from his seat on the couch.

-"you are pushing it my boy." Damon said as he ushered his son out of the room "go to your room and change into your pyjamas your mom and I will be there in ten minutes to say goodnight."

Aiden nodded his head and followed his father's instruction. The talk with his Dad made him feel lighter. At least he knew his father still loves him and would always forgive him even when he is being naughty.

The next morning in the Salvatore's household was a hectic one with two boys running around the house trying to put on clothes. Elena was in the kitchen preparing family for her family and smiling at her husband who was chasing Sam who had his pants on his head. As the two entered the kitchen Elena reached over and grabbed her son's little arm. Sam came to a halt and looked with his hazel eyes at his mom.

-"good morning mommy."

-"good morning sweetie, can I know why are you giving your father hard time this early in the morning?" Elena asked from her kneeling position in front of her son.

-"I don't want to go to day-care and Dad wouldn't listen to me." Sam explained seriously.

-"and why would you take such a decision?" Elena asked in a serious voice. She respected her son's words and would always talk to him like a little man.

-"I have some issues at school and I am too tired to solve them today." Sam said dramatically.

-"okay I am out of here. I don't know from where my five years old learned those words and honestly it's quite disturbing to know that your son has issues." Damon rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs to Aiden's room. He was sure that Sam was being over dramatic and tried to find some excuse to stay home.

-"May I ask why you are wearing your suit Aiden?" Damon asked as he entered the boy's room.

-"The assistant's boss needs to look handsome Daddy." Aiden said nonchalantly and continued to brush his hair.

Damon sighed and reached for the brush to help his son so they can leave for work. His two sons were acting weirdly this morning and he needed to get out from here as soon as possible.

After breakfast Damon sent Aiden to wait for his in the car and he went to his office to gather his papers. He came downstairs and found Elena struggling to put a jacket on a fussing Sam.

-"hey Sam, do you want to sit on the naughty chair before going to your school?" Damon said sternly.

-"no Daddy, I am sorry." Sam said and let his mother adjust his clothes.

-"good boy." Damon said with a smile.

-"how come Aiden can go with you to the office and I can't." The little boy finally burst and asked the question that was in his mind since morning.

Both parents looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Now they can understand the issues their youngest was having.

-"Aiden isn't going to have fun baby. He is there to help me and helping me while I am in boss mode is torture." Damon explained to his son.

-"when will I visit you?" Sam asked.

-"next week after day-care we will go to visit Daddy together and then we will come home." Elena answered this time.

Damon laughed at his son as he jumped in happiness and ran out of the house and climbed in Elena's car.

-"so, are you really going to torture my little sweet boy?" Elena eyed her husband wryly.

-"maybe I will." Damon teased her.

-"no you won't." Elena countered.

-"give me a reason to change my mind."

Elena hugged him and kissed him on the lips "and now did you change your mind?"

-"yes I change it, a little." Damon laughed when his wife smacked his arm and walked to her car. Teasing her was always hilarious.

Aiden was following his father to his office but he stopped as he saw his uncle.

-"Uncle Stefan!" The little boy exclaimed and ran into the man's waiting arms.

-"hello little man, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he carried his nephew to Damon's office.

-"I volunteered today to be my father's assistant."

Damon snorted at his son's responses and gave him the "really! Are you kidding me?" look.

-"okay okay, I am here because Daddy is being mean and punished me." Aiden said with a pitiful pout on his face.

-"and what did you do to unleash your father's anger?" Stephan asked.

-"I punched a little boy." Damon cleared his tone "well, you can say I beat him a little." Damon cleared his throat once again "okay Daddy I will tell him the whole story." Aiden sighed and proceeded in telling his Uncle what happened yesterday.

-"he is so your son." Stephan shook his head and putted the little boy on the floor.

-"are you leaving me here Uncle?" Aiden said to Stephan sadly.

-"I am out of here. Good luck champ." Stephan kissed the boy's cheek and moved to the door but before he exited he eyed his brother sternly "don't be hard on the boy. He is just ten."

-"No promises." Damon answered then looked to his son after the office's door was closed. "Go to the cafeteria and bring me one cup of black coffee." Damon ordered and turned on his computer.

Aiden smirked and exited the office. He went to the Cafeteria and found the workers mingling with each other. He went to his father's general director and hugged him.

-"hello Uncle Alaric how are you?" Aiden said sweetly.

-"Hello little man, what are you doing here?"

-"I am here to help Daddy." Aiden said proudly.

-"good, so go and fetch him a coffee before he comes looking for you and you won't like it if he comes for you believe me." Alaric stifled a laugh as the little boy nodded and hurried to the coffee machine.

-"you are late" was the words that Damon said when his son entered.

-"I met Uncle Alaric and we talked a little. He said hello."

Damon shook his head as he knew the intentions of Aiden. The boy was trying to waste time in talking to workers.

-"see those files on the table?" Damon nodded towards the coffee table "I want you to order them alphabetically for me."

Aiden sighed and went to seat on the couch. He was sure that these stacks of files would keep him busy for the whole day.

-"hey, don't look so sad. We will have lunch with your Uncles Stephan and Alaric at MacDonald's." Damon said trying to cheer his son. He doesn't like to see his boy sad. He smiled when Aiden's eyes lit up in excitement.

By five O'clock that day Damon was carrying a very exhausted Aiden. The boy spent all day between ordering the files and putting them in separate stacks and bringing his father coffee. After lunch and a little play with his Uncle the boy took a nap. When he woke up he continued his work.

-"did you have fun today?" Damon asked as he started driving.

-"yes Daddy, it was a fun day. Apart from working which was tiring."

-"well it's the point of your punishment, isn't it?"

-"can you stop reminding me of that Dad?" Aiden groaned in annoyance.

-"and then I wouldn't have any fun." Damon laughed at the sour look that crossed his son's face.

-"we are home." Damon announced and went to the kitchen where he found Elena preparing dinner. He sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

-"hello darling!" Elena said smiling and kissed her husband.

-"gross!" Aiden said in disgust and opened the fridge to get orange juice.

Elena laughed and kissed her son's cheeks then squeezed him tightly to her chest "I love you so much my dear."

-"where is my other champ?" Damon asked his wife.

-"he is in the corner."

-"and why is that?" Damon frowned. Usually they don't send their children to the corner unless they do something really bad.

-"we need to speak with him because he got in a fight today." Elena said and led the way to the living room.

-"someone is so getting spanked today." Aiden sang song as he followed his parents.

Damon glared at his son and gave him a warning look "and maybe you will join him."

Aiden shook his head and grabbed his bottom protectively "I am going to my room. Have fun and when dinner is ready call me." The boy ran upstairs fearing for his vulnerable behind.

Damon shook his head and entered the living room to find his youngest facing the wall.

-"come here little boy." Damon said sternly. He expected to see tears streaming down his son's face with a regretful look but what he saw made him groan as it would be a long day. His son was wearing a stubborn look which means trouble.

-"what?" Sam said with his hands resting on his hips.

-"drop the attitude little boy. Explain what happened and I expect the truth." Damon said sternly.

-"I told you this morning I have issues at school but noooo you didn't believe me and send me anyway."

-"I am tired of that Sam, what issues my little boy has at school?" Elena coaxed her son gently.

-"okay that bully boy Nate stool my girlfriend."

Elena and Damon felt their jaw hitting the floor.

-"girlfriend?" Elena said puzzled.

-"well, my ex-girlfriend actually." Sam corrected his mother.

Damon rubbed his face in frustration. He was getting tired from this shit. He beckoned his son and sat his son on his lap.

-"tell me the story from the beginning." Damon ordered his son.

-"there is a girl in my class, her name is Amelia. She always wore cute dresses and put her hair in pigtails. I liked her and asked her to be my girlfriend. We gave each other bracelets we made in class so everyone knew we are together. We were really happy until she told me we need to get married."

Elena choked on her own breath and Damon laughed out loud. It was impossible to hold his stern demeanour when his son was talking like a little man.

-"oh my god! What happened after she asked you to marry her?"

-"I refused of course Mommy. To get married I need to work and buy her a diamond ring and also find an avenue for the weeding. All of that is a lot of responsibility for a little guy like me. She said it was okay and we can still together until I grow up and find a good job." Sam said with stress in his voice which made Damon laugh harder.

-"today in recess I saw her with Nate holding his hand and laughing with him. My heart was broken and I punched him in anger. Also I broke up with her because I can't be a cheater." Sam said sadly.

-"oh my baby, they broke your heart." Elena took Sam from his father and hugged him to her chest while Damon was wiping his tears from laughing so much.

After the emotional encounter had ended, Damon wore his stern expression once again.

-"what did your teacher give you as punishment?"

-"I am grounded from recess for a week." Sam pouted.

-"good and you are also going to be grounded for week which means no playing video games or going out with friends. Am I clear?"

-"yes Daddy." Sam said obediently.

-"you know why I did punish you?" Damon asked. He always made sure that his sons know exactly why they are being disciplined.

-"yes because I punched a boy and violence is a big no in our house." Sam answered.

-"I am happy to know you still remember the rules and I hope you won't break them again." Damon warned his son. He knew that he should have spanked his son but it was unfair to the little boy as he didn't warn him beforehand like he did his brother.

Damon looked at his wife and shook his head. His sons were growing up and he needed to enforce the rules.

-"I think we need to have a family meeting. I can't have my sons fighting every day. It is really energy draining."

Elena nodded her head in agreement and went to fetch her eldest son so they can have a family meeting. they needed to discuss the new rules with their children.

This is chapter two!

I hope you loved it!

Also I will be happy if you give me your honest reviews. Because your opinions give me energy to write more.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I hope you are all doing fine.

Here is a new chapter!

Enjoy!

-"Aiden read the words I wrote on the board." Damon instructed his son who was sitting next to his brother on the couch facing the white board where their father wrote with bold letters "**The rules of my household**".

-"the rules that you had better follow in home: -no disrespecting adults.

-no lying for any reason.

-no disobeying.

-no cussing or saying bad words.

Before Aiden could continue reading Damon raised his hand and stopped him.

-"those are the main rules in our home and I hope you would never cross them because then my dear children you will face severe consequences which we will cover later. Go on Aiden resume your reading."

-"the rules that you had better follow in school or outside: -never hurt anyone physically.

-never hurt anyone with harmful words." Aiden finished the two sentences that were written on the board and looked expectedly at his father. Damon took a deep breath and stared right in his sons eyes.

-"and here we come to the reason for this meeting. For the last two days you two broke a major rule and hurt other humans who happened to be your classmates. I know you did it for a good reason at least in your minds. But believe me it was anything but right. Aiden you are ten years already which means that you will start developing new abilities by the age of fourteen and you will become a vampire by the age of eighteen." Damon paused letting his word sink in before he continued talking once again "I know it seems like a long time away but in reality it is not. You need to learn control because one day you will become too powerful and one shove from you can kill a human and we don't want that. You are already stronger than your friends. So from today I will be stern with you boys. I thought that scolding and some grounding will do the trick but apparently I was wrong. Any misbehaviour or rule breaking will be dealt with immediately and swiftly. There won't be any free jail tickets after today, am I clear Sam?"

-"yes Daddy." The little boy answered while nodding his head.

-"good, do you know what that means? It means that next time you decide that punching a boy is wise, you will get a spanking."

The little boy gasped and covered his mouth. It was quite comically that Damon had hard time to contain his laugher. Aiden rolled his eyes at his brother's overdramatic reaction and turned his attention to his father who start writing once again on the board.

-"this time I will be the one reading." Damon said as he closed the marker and looked at his boys. "Breaking any main rule will mean you get a spanking directly without any negotiation and based on the level of you offence I may add some other punishments. Cursing, mouthing off to adults, or giving me or your mother attitude will cost you a spanking and a mouth washing with soap. I wish I made myself clear, any questions?"

Damon wasn't surprised when Sam's hand shot up and he bounced on his seat chanting "me! daddy me! I have a question."

-"go ahead and ask champ."

-"if you or my mother cussed, would you get a spanking?" Sam asked seriously.

Elena who kept silent until now laughed at her son question but answered it with the same tone her son used.

-"don't worry baby if me or your father slipped and cursed we will put a dollar in the cussing jar and that would be our punishment."

-"so you won't get a spanking. It is unfair." Sam crossed his arms against his chest and pouted.

Damon reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

-"don't get smart little boy. Now I believe that certain two little boys are grounded which means early bedtimes."

At the groans he received from his two sons, Damon fixed them with a stern look.

-"are you breaking a rule already? Maybe you are too eager to test the new consequences."

The two boys' eyes widened and they scrambled to get upstairs.

-"hey! no running in the house." Elena said and got up from her seat on the couch.

-"it went better than I imagined." Damon said as he put his arms around his wife's waist.

-"yes, hopefully our monsters won't test us too soon. I don't like seeing their tears."

-"really! You are not even the one who has to spank and discipline them."

-"I need to stay the good mother who isn't mean." Elena said teasingly and made a run for the stairs.

Damon rushed after her while throwing playful threats her way.

**One week later: **

The Salvatore household was calm and at peace. The two youngsters were outside playing with their bicycles and enjoying themselves since their grounding ended yesterday. Elena was at the library reading a new book and relaxing after a tiring day at work. Damon who came from work early that day sat in his office doing some paperwork.

Like expected the silence and peace didn't last long as a piercing scream from Aiden cut through the air and made his parents drop everything and ran to the backyard. Elena was the first to get to the scene and was shocked to see her two boys crying but her mother instincts made her ran towards Sam who was on the ground clutching his knee to his chest with blood covering his yellow shorts.

-"Sam baby what's wrong?" Elena asked as she hugged him to her chest.

-"I...I...fe..ll Mom...mmy" Sam said between his sobs.

-"it is okay baby. You are strong I am sure you will be fine." Elena tried to reassure her distraught child.

-"let me see Sam." Damon ordered his son as crouched beside him on the grass.

-"it h..ur..ts Da..ddy." Sam said and clutched his knee harder.

-"I know champ, but can you please be brave for Daddy and let him see." Damon spoke gently.

With so much reluctance Sam took his hands from around his injured knee and let his father take a look. After assessing the damage Damon deemed the gash in the boy's knee wasn't too deep and didn't need stitches. He gathered the boy in his arms and took him to the kitchen. He sat him on the counter and grabbed a white towel to clean the injury. Elena took bondage from the first aid kit and helped Damon wrap it around Sam's knee after putting some disinfectant on it.

By the time Damon finished Sam was too tired and having hard time to keep his eyes open. Damon passed him to Elena who took him in her arms and cradled him to her chest. She climbed the stairs to the little boy's room and tucked him in his bed with the covers around him.

-"stay with me Mommy." Sam whispered drowsily.

-"of course baby, don't worry I am here." Elena spoke gently while playing in the boy's soft hair.

Downstairs Damon was having trouble keeping himself from yelling at his scowling son. Aiden was giving his father attitude and the man was at the end of his rope.

-"Tell me what's up with you why are you scowling like this?"

-"really Daddy! Can't you see it?" Aiden spoke with so much sass in his voice that Damon didn't believe his ears.

-"excuse me Mister! Aiden this is your first and last warning so I suggest you spoke to me respectfully." Damon warned.

-"Sam broke my bike Daddy. I love my bike so much and he ruined it. He is a brat." Aiden screamed at the top of his lungs.

Damon took the steps separating him from the ten years old and took a grip on his arm. He turned him around and placed five hard smacks on the seat of his pants. Then he turned him around and looked him in the eye.

-"I know you are hurting from what happened but that doesn't give you the right to call your brother a brat or yell at me. Am I understood?"

-"yes Daddy, I am sorry." Aiden spoke tearfully.

Damon nodded his head and sat his son on the couch once again. Ha wanted desperately to hug his son but he knew that he can't offer comfort until the end of his son's punishment.

-"now, I need you to answer this question honestly." Damon waited until his son nodded in understanding before asking his question "did Sam ask permission before he climbed on your bike? Or did he do it behind your back?"

Aiden squirmed in his seat and opened and closed his mouth multiple times. Damon narrowed his eyes in warning.

-"yes Daddy, he asked permission before he climbed on my bike. He wanted to try it saying it was way too cool so I let him." Aiden said with his head bowed.

Damon sat beside his son and tilted his chin gently. He made sure they were eye to eye before he started speaking.

-"so why did you call him brat? He didn't do it on purpose. He is hurt Aiden."

Damon's words affected the little boy and were enough to brought tear to his eyes.

-"I am sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it. I was mad that my bike was broken and said those words. I love Sam Daddy." Aiden cried.

-"I know, I know dear boy. Just watch your mouth before you speak, because words can really hurt. Besides we will fix your bike and it will look like a new one." Damon said gently.

Aiden nodded and snuggled into his father's chest. Minutes later Damon pushed his son gently and hated himself for what he would say but deep down he knew that it was necessary.

-"you know that I have to punish you."

-"what? Are you going to spank me Daddy? I said I am sorry. Please don't spank me." Aiden pleaded with his father.

-"no I am not going to spank you. I think that seeing your bike broken is enough for now. But you are grounded for the weekend for calling your brother a brat. Consider yourself lucky I didn't wash your mouth with soap."

Aiden nodded his head sadly. Here go his playing plans for the weekend. He needed to call Danny his best friend and cancel on him.

-"is Sam getting a spanking?" Aiden asked his father.

Damon frowned and shook his head "no, of course not. He didn't do anything wrong and won't be punished."

-"WHAT? BUT HE BROKE MY BIKE!" Aiden exclaimed loudly.

-"I thought we agreed that it was an accident. And for the last time watch your mouth young man because I am really considering spanking this attitude out of you." Damon warned his son.

Aiden shook his head and ran upstairs. He entered his bedroom and flung himself on the bed. He felt betrayed. His brother was the centre of attention and always got away with trouble. He can't believe his Dad. How can he forgive Sam after the offence he committed? While he got punished for saying the truth, his brother was a brat but they just can't see it.

Of course the answer was easy. His parents loved Sam more than him. He was their favourite and they would always be on his side. With that conclusion on his mind Aiden cried himself to sleep.

With blue sad eyes, Aiden watched through the window his friends playing and having fun on the playground while he sat in his room forbidden from leaving the house. He sighed in annoyance as he heard the knock on his door and grunted a response.

-"come in."

Sam peeked through his brother's door and greeted him with a smile.

-"Hey! Mom said you have to finish your homework before lunch."

-"I am bored and my homework is too hard." Aiden complained with his head between his hands.

-"maybe I can help you." Sam suggested coming in and sitting on his brother's desk chair.

At his brother's words an evil plan formed in Aiden's head and he smirked.

-"you can't help me Sam but I would be happy if you keep me company."

-"of course I will stay with you Aiden." Sam accepted his brother's offer with a smile.

-"you can colour on that sheet while I go to my mom and ask her to help me with homework." Aiden said casually and ran to his mom leaving behind him a very confused Sam. He was asked to keep his brother company but the boy had left. With a shrug he took Aiden's pencil case and started colouring.

At the kitchen table Elena was helping Aiden put the last touches to his physics project. The boy was happy with the last result of his solar system model. He looked up at his mother and gave her a large grin.

-"thank you so much mom. I hope that Mrs. Green will like my work."

-"I am sure she will love it baby. It is an A grade project." Elena winked at her son and started clearing the table from all their working tools.

Moments later a very happy Sam came running into the room with a paper in his hand.

-"look Aiden I coloured this for you. It is an apology for breaking your bike." Sam extended his hand towards his brother anticipating the boy's reaction.

-"oh my god Sam! What did you do?" Aiden gasped "this is my history homework! Why did you colour on it?"

Sam looked at his brother with a shocked expression "but you were the one who told me I can..."

But before the little boy could continue his sentence Elena interrupted him.

-"what happened here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

-"Sam coloured on my history homework. I have to redo it because of him." Aiden accused his brother.

Sam covered his mouth in shock. He can't believe his brother lied to their mom. Elena turned to her youngest and asked.

-"is it true Sam? Did you colour on your brother's homework?"

-"yes mom I coloured on the paper but I didn't do it on purpose. Aiden was the one who gave me permission to do it." Sam said pleading with his eyes for Elena to believe him.

-"are you really expecting me to believe that Sam?" Elena looked at him with a disbelieving stare.

-"but I am telling the truth mom. Please." Sam tried again.

-"I suggest you stop lying little boy. I think it is best you go and wait for your Daddy in your room." Elena said sternly.

With a sad nod Sam complied and climbed the stairs to his room leaving behind him a confused Elena. She can't believe that her sweet little boy did something like that. She sighed and turned to her other son.

-"go to your room too Aiden and try to work on your homework. I am sorry your brother acted like this." Elena smiled gently.

-"it is okay mom. I am not mad at Sam he is still a child." Aiden said innocently.

-"my baby becomes a big boy with a good heart." Elena said proudly and hugged her son who started feeling guilty for what he did but he just pushed it away and hugged his mother back before he went to his room.

Once in the privacy of his room, Aiden smirked in satisfaction. Finally he was able to get his revenge from the bike accident. He balled the paper in his hand and threw it in the trash. He laid on his bed and sighed happily.

That evening Damon came home in a really bad mood. He has a long day with one of his associates which made his day a very bad one. And if you know Damon Salvatore you will be wise and stay away from him. So when Elena told him what happened between his two boys to say he was angry would be the understatement of the year.

-"I just went over rules with them days ago. How can Sam break them so easily? Maybe it is time this little boy gets his bottom warmed." Damon said as he paced back and forth in the room.

Elena stood up from the bed and went to her husband's side. She stood next to him and took his hand in hers.

-"remember that we are talking about Sam. He rarely acts up and he is so sweet. I am sure he didn't mean it. But I am with you on this. He needs to be disciplined so he won't repeat his mistakes."

Damon sighed and hugged Elena to his chest. He was really tired and wanted to just sleep and let everything else go but he knew that he needed to take care of his son's punishment first.

-"I hate doing this." Damon murmured against Elena's hair.

-"I know but you gave rules and consequences. It is not right to back off now."

-"okay okay I am not backing off or anything. I think I have a spanking to give before dinner." Damon said and pulled away from the embrace.

-"just stay calm and try to be gentle with him. He is still a little boy." Elena said as Damon walked to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

-"don't worry I am not going to hurt him. I would never punish the boys when I am angry." Damon spoke seriously "about the gentle part I am afraid there is nothing gentle about getting a spanking. It supposed to hurt, remember?" Damon said teasingly.

Elena threw a pillow his way and narrowed her eyes.

-"don't be mean Damon."

Damon leaned over and kissed his wife. He played a little with her hair "wish me luck." He kissed her one last time and left the room. Elena went to the kitchen and turned the music's volume while preparing dinner. She didn't want to hear her baby boy crying. It is really hard.

Sam heard the dreaded nock on his door. He sat up on his bed and watched as his father came inside and closed the door behind him. One look at his son's face made Damon consider changing his mind. Sam eyes were puffy and red from crying. He was different from his brother. Aiden was always playing the tough guy and would always turn his hurt to bad attitude and mouthing off which made dealing with him easier. Meanwhile Sam wasn't the type who can hide his emotions. He was an open book and dealing with him was always harder.

-"didn't we go over the rules just a few days ago?" Damon asked and sat beside Sam on the bed.

-"yes we did Daddy. But I didn't do anything wrong."

-"so you mean that colouring on your brother homework isn't wrong in your opinion." Damon spoke in confusion.

-"Daddy I didn't do it on purpose. Aiden gave me permission to do it." Sam tried to speak with sincerity.

-"look son; today was a very bad day for me. Please don't lie to me. You want me to believe that Aiden gave you permission to colour on his homework? This is ridiculous boy."

Damon missed the look of hurt that crossed Sam's face as he was getting really frustrated. Sam wiped his eyes from any residual tears and looked at his father sadly.

-"are you going to spank me?" Sam asked defeated.

-"yes Sam. It is what you deserve for your misbehaviour. I promise it will be okay and you will be forgiven baby." Damon spoke gently this time.

Sam nodded and without a word got up and stood in front of his father. Damon took the boy's arm gently and guided him over his lap. He took a deep breath and lowered his son's denim shorts. It was better to get it over. With that thought in mind he raised his hand and brought it down on the bottom in front of him. It broke his heart when Sam whimpered in pain.

This time Damon didn't bother himself with lecturing his son and focused on just carrying on with the task at hand. Damon made sure he peppered his son's behind and covered every inch of it with stinging slaps. He reserved the last five smacks to the boy's sit spots.

Sam was having hard time controlling his sobs he didn't even notice that his father had ended the punishment until he felt the fabric of his pants brushing against his tender skin.

Damon allowed his son a few minutes to compose himself then made the move to cuddle him to his chest but unlike Aiden the little boy didn't let his father hug him and pushed him away. He got up from Damon's lap and crawled under his covers. At this moment Damon felt his heart breaking to tiny pieces. He had hurt his son to the point where the boy didn't accept his comfort. He felt like a monster.

-"did I hurt you badly?" Damon asked hoarsely.

-"No Daddy you didn't hurt me. It is just my heart that is hurting." Sam said through tears.

-"huh?" Damon said with confusion.

-"I didn't lie Daddy but you wouldn't believe me."

-"let's not start again little boy." Damon said sternly.

Sam just buried his face in his pillow and wished for his father to leave him alone. His butt was hurting, his heart was broken. He was really sad. No one believed him and that was very hurtful.

What do you think about this chapter?

I really want to hear your opinions. What do you think will happen next?

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing fine!

Here is a new long chapter that I hope you will like.

Please read the note at the end.

Enjoy!

-"how did the punishment go?" Elena asked her husband as she putted the last touches to the dinner table.

-"well, I don't know what happened but I am sure that my little boy hates me now." Damon said with his head between his hands.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows and dried her hands with the kitchen towel before taking a seat next to Damon. She leaned against his shoulder and asked softly.

-"why are thinking like this? What did happen upstairs?"

-"I made sure that I didn't hurt him. I just spanked him like I did with Aiden. I didn't do anything out of ordinary. But at the end he refused my comfort. He didn't even accept my hug." Damon said with distress visible in his voice.

-"Aiden and Sam are different in many ways Damon. Maybe he was hurt with the idea that he was punished and couldn't bring himself to terms with this new form of discipline. Sam is sensitive and always needs more time than his brother to adjust with new things. I am sure that by dinner time he will be okay." Elena tried to reassure her husband as best as she can.

-"he was insisting that he didn't do it even after the punishment was over." Damon shared with his wife.

-"really? It is strange. Sam usually isn't that stubborn."

-"yes I know, which left me wondering if we were wrong in our decision." Damon stood from his chair and opened the fridge to drink some blood. He was really thirsty and there is nothing better than a glass of cold blood.

-"what are implying Damon? Do you think Aiden played us?"

-"I am not throwing any accusation here Elena but I am sure there is something missing here and I will discover it." Damon said and took the first sip from his glass. He felt the cold liquid washing his dry throat and he sighed in bliss.

That night at the Salvatore dinner table the atmosphere was very tense. Sam who was always chattering and laughing was sitting quietly with his hands crossed over his chest. Aiden was wearing a guilty expression on his face and just sat there playing with his food. His stomach was knotted and he couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

-"did you not like the food Sammy?" Elena was the first to break the awkward silence that descended on her table.

-"may I be excused?" Sam asked his father ignoring his mother's question.

-"no, you may not. You can't leave this table until you eat at least half the food on your plate. This is the rule." Damon remaindered his son sternly. He didn't like his son's attitude and was getting fed up with his behaviour.

-"I am not hungry."

-"I don't care if you are hungry or not Sam. You need to eat your food and that's final." Damon then looked to his other son and fixed him with a stern look "my words are directed to you too Aiden. I want that plate empty by the end of dinner or we will have problems. Am I clear?"

-"yes Dad." Aiden nodded his head and started forcing small bits into his upset stomach.

-"well?" Damon arched an eyebrow waiting for his youngest response.

-"come on Sammy, you have to eat your dinner so you can go with us tomorrow to the water park. I am sure that Lily will be delighted to play with you." Elena tried to coax her son before the situation could escalate more.

-"I said I am not hungry." Sam shouted and slammed his spoon on the table which resulted in him knocking his soup bowl that dropped on the ground and shattered to small pieces. The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed around the room.

-"that's it." Damon said angrily and rose from his chair. He grabbed his son's arm trying to not squeeze it too hard and led him towards an empty corner in the living room.

-"you stay here and think about your actions. Don't dare to move before I give you permission." Damon instructed his son and went back to the dining room. He noticed that Elena finished clearing the floor and Aiden was eating his last bits of food.

-"I am so proud of you son for not acting up and minding your manners." Damon said and gave his son a smile.

-"thank you Daddy." Aiden swallowed hard and hang his head. Would his father be proud when he finds out the truth? "I want to go to my room." Aiden whispered.

-"go ahead. Find some book or comic magazine to read. Don't touch any of your games. You are still grounded." Damon said to his son.

-"yes Daddy I know. I won't touch any games, I promise."

Damon watched as his son climbed the stairs and disappeared around the corner then he slumped on his chair with a sigh.

-"there is something definitely wrong going on." Elena stated and sat next to Damon.

-"yes I know. And we need to find it quickly."

-"I think you need to go and deal with Sam first. His display on the dinner table was unacceptable. Tomorrow is a new day and the truth always comes out."

-"as if he doesn't hate me already." Damon groaned and stood up.

-"it is okay. He will come around. You punishing him mean you are doing right by him. If you don't keep the boys in line they will go wild. And we can't let that happen." Elena reasoned with her grim looking husband.

-"you are right, but believe me it didn't make things any easier on me." Damon hugged his wife taking some needed comfort from her warm embrace. Well as warm as it can be considering they both were vampires.

In the living room Sam was getting tired from standing facing the blank wall. His eyes were burning with tears he refused to shed. He can't understand why was trouble always in his way? He was sure that another spanking was in store for him and this time it was justified. He threw a tantrum at the dining table which was forbidden in his home. He was certain that his father would be harder this time. He would show no mercy, not that the little boy could blame him.

-"hands by your side Sam, and stand straight." Damon's voice boomed through the room startling the little boy.

Five minutes later Damon took a deep breath and took a seat on the couch. He looked at his son who was fidgeting in the corner. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

-"come here." Damon ordered and pointed to the spot in front of him. He watched as his son made his way slowly and stood facing him with his head down.

-"look at me Sam." Damon waited until big hazel eyes connected with his blue ones before he started speaking "what's wrong with you?" at his son's silence Damon decided to use another approach "what happened at the dinner table? Is it an acceptable behaviour in our home?" Damon asked sternly.

-"no Daddy, it is not." Sam answer was barely audible and if it wasn't for his vampire heighted hearing Damon was sure he wouldn't have heard him.

-"speak up son. You weren't that quiet when you were shouting at us in the dining room." Damon admonished his son.

-"no, it was not acceptable Daddy." Sam spoke louder this time.

-"good to know you understand that your behaviour was wrong, now I want you to tell me why you did it? I know you are a good boy Sam and it isn't in your nature to snap like that." Damon said gently.

-"I was just upset Daddy. I am sorry Daddy." Sam lied. He wasn't going to tell his father he was hurt by what happened earlier. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his father's eyes when he thinks that he was lying to him.

-"I know you are telling me half the truth son but I won't pressure you anymore. But just remember that I am here if you want to talk to me about anything, anytime." Damon said and grabbed his son's hand and held him against his chest. He was relieved when Sam's little arms moved around his neck and squeezed tightly. Minutes later Damon pushed his son gently and wiped away the tears that managed to leak from his son's eyes.

-"hey now! No need for those ugly tears, I know you were upset about the spanking you received early so I will forgive your transgression without farther punishment. But if you ever repeat what happened earlier I will not hesitate to pull you over my knee. Am I understood?" Damon spoke while maintaining eye contact with his son.

-"do you mean you are not going to spank me?" the little boy asked in shock.

-"no I am not. But if you insist I can always give you a spanking." Damon teased.

-"no! No! I didn't mean it like that." Sam said with his hands covering his behind.

-"Okay I am just joking. Now do you promise to never repeat this behaviour?"

-"yes Daddy I promise." Sam said with a grin gracing his face.

-"good, now go to your room. You need your sleep, tomorrow we have a big day." Damon said with a smile.

-"carry me?" Sam said with his arms stretched in an infantile gesture. Damon rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless.

-"you are such a baby." Damon commented as he climbed the stairs.

-"I am your baby, aren't I Daddy?" Sam said as he putted his head on his Dad's shoulder. Damon kissed his hair and nodded.

-"yes, you are my baby boy. And you will always be."

Tomorrow morning was a loud one with both boys running around the house gathering their things and shoving them in their backpacks.

-"come on guys we are going to be late." Elena yelled from down the stairs.

-"coming Mommy." Sam yelled back as he came running down the stairs. He nearly tripped on the last stair but Elena with her super speed caught him just in time.

-"be careful Sam. You don't want to hurt your knee once again, do you?"

-"no Mommy, sorry." Before Elena could response to her son's apology the boy darted across the hall and ran outside to Damon's awaiting car. Elena shook her head and smiled at her son's antics.

-"I am ready Mom." Aiden said as he came to stand beside his mother.

-"come on, let's go." Elena turned off the halls lights and made sure the doors were all closed before she joined her family in the car.

The ride to the water park was full with excitement and chatter at least from Sam who was bouncing happily in his seat.

-"are we there yet Daddy?" Sam asked for what seems to be the millionth time.

-"No not yet Sam, we need at least fifteen minutes more." Damon answered patiently. He was getting frustrated with his son's questions. Elena laughed softly at her husband's miserable expression. She looked in the mirror and saw Aiden staring mindlessly from his window. She motioned towards him with her head. Damon noticed her gesture and shrugged his shoulders.

-"aren't you excited about today Aiden?" Elena asked her oldest.

-"yes of course I am excited Mommy." Aiden smiled but Elena wasn't fooled by his fake smile she saw through him and it disturbed her that her son's eyes held so much sadness. She nodded her head and decided to let it go for now.

As Damon said, fifteen minutes later the Salvatore family pulled in the parking lot next to Stephan's car. Sam waited for his mother to unfasten his seat belt before he bolted from the car and into his uncle's waiting arms. The man threw his nephew a few times in the air which resulted in an uncontrollable laugher from the little boy.

-"hello sports! How are you?" Stephan asked with a smile.

-"I am okay Uncle Stephan. I am so excited to be here." The little boy said. Stephan putted him on the ground and watched as Sam made a beeline and tackled his cousin Lily in a hug. Stephan's attention turned to Aiden who offered his fist to his uncle. Stephan smiled and bumped the boy's fist in a form of greeting. Aiden then found his cousin Jack and the two started talking between them.

Elena smiled at the display and hugged Lindsey, Stephan's wife. Both women started talking about the upcoming fashion week and what they planned to buy for the new season. Damon looked at his brother and asked with a smirk on his face.

-"are you ready to have fun?"

-"yes of course." Stephan bumped his brother's shoulder on purpose and ran after the kids to make sure they don't drown each other in the pool.

After the boys and Lily changed to their swim wear and putted on the sun blocker cream, the parents allowed them to go to the pool were the big slide were situated. Damon and Stephan joined the children in their goofing while the ladies decided to just seat and bask in the sun's warmth.

The boys were playing ball with each other and they tried to let the youngest in their crew play with them. The ball was in Sam's hand and he was trying to make his mind to which one he would pass it.

-"come on Sammy I am here. Pass it to me." Aiden urged his brother.

Sam looked right into his brother's eyes and passed the ball to his cousin Jack who cheered loudly and scored a goal against Damon who was stunned by his son's gesture.

-"hey! You passed it to the wrong team. I was free and I asked you to pass it." Aiden protested.

-"Well I like Jack better than you so I passed it to him." Sam said with a shrug and went to share his uncle's team victory.

Aiden looked with a hurt expression on his face. He turned around and got out from the pool. He went to a chair in the corner and sat alone. Minutes later he felt a towel being draped around his shoulders. He looked up to see his father standing next to him.

-"how are you?" Damon asked gently.

-"I am fine Dad." Aiden attempted to give his father a smile but failed miserably.

-"okay, aren't you going to tell me what's happening between you and your brother?"

-"there is nothing important. Apparently I am not his favourite these days." Aiden shrugged.

-"I am sure he didn't mean his comment earlier. You know how he can get some times."

-"it is okay Dad I understand."

-"I am so proud of you son. You are really a good big brother." Damon praised his son.

Aiden felt his throat turning dry. He wanted to scream at his father to stop saying he was proud. He was anything but a good boy. He decided to tell his father the truth he can't live like this.

-"Dad I need to tell..."

-"come on guys we are going for lunch." Elena interrupted him.

-"okay we are coming." Damon putted his hand on his son's shoulder and led him towards their awaiting family "we will chat together later and you can tell me everything you want." Damon said.

Twenty minutes later everyone was seated and eating their food. Aiden looked with sad eyes as his brother who would normally chat with him was ignoring every attempt the boy made to speak with him. Instead he was busy with talking and laughing with Jack and Lily. Aiden sighed and continued eating his fries.

The rest of afternoon was spent between swimming in the pool or just lying around and relaxing. At six both families called the trip over and each one of them went to their respective cars. The drive home was a silent affair until Aiden looked at his brother and asked.

-"can you please close your window? I am feeling cold."

-"no I can't. Maybe that way you will freeze and I will get rid of you."

Elena gasped from her seat and Damon nearly lost control over the car. They can't believe their ears. Sam, their sweet little boy said things that never left his mouth before.

-"Sam..." Damon started scolding his son but he was interrupted by Aiden screaming at the top of his lungs.

-"I know you hate me. And you know what? It is okay to hate me. You have every right to hate me. Go ahead Sam yell at me. You can even hit me I won't stop you. I plot everything to get Sam in trouble. Do you hear me Dad? He didn't colour on my homework on purpose. I was the one who told him to do it. I was just taking my revenge and wanted to see him in trouble. Are you happy now Sam? I told them the truth." Aiden said in one breath which left him panting for air.

-"enough both of you, I don't want to hear another word from anyone in this car until we arrive home." Damon spoke sternly and tried to keep his focus on the road. If he was human, he was sure his boys would give him heart attack. Luckily he didn't have a heart!

-"take a seat." Damon ordered his two sons and started pacing the space between the couch and the coffee table "okay, I will ask once and won't repeat my question. What happened? Aiden go ahead and answer."

With a miserable sigh, Aiden started reciting what happened yesterday from the beginning. He told his father everything, how he deceived Sam into colouring on his homework. How he faked being angry just to get his little brother in trouble, by the end of his speech Damon was fuming. He couldn't believe his son did something like this and nonetheless to his little brother. Damon closed his eyes willing the disappointment in them to go away. He was sure that his son's heart wouldn't take it.

After a few seconds of pacing around Damon opened his eyes and sighed. He looked to his two misbehaving sons and directed his next words to his youngest.

-"Sam, what did you say in the car wasn't nice, was it?" Damon asked his son sharply.

Sam looked away and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. In two large steps, Damon was standing in front of his little boy. He crouched down to his level and tilted his chin with his hand so the two were making eye contact.

-"you are in enough trouble as it is young man. So I suggest you don't add disrespect to your list." Damon said calmly but firmly.

-"Aiden hurt my heart Daddy. I was just angry at what he did. I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me Daddy. I...I...was...just angry." Sam said shakily and burst in tears by the end of his sentence.

Damon shook his head and gathered the boy in his arms. Sam sobbed on his father's shoulder letting out all grieve and injustice he felt these past days. Damon just held him silently while rubbing his back soothingly. When Sam's painful sobs turned to hiccups, Damon lowered him to his lap and wiped away his tears. He kissed his son's forehead and hugged him closely. Damon got up from the sofa and placed Sam next to his brother. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed both his boys with a stern look.

-"you two crossed a lot of lines in a short amount of time." Damon noticed the tears gathered in his oldest eyes, Aiden was feeling guilty and remorseful and that was a good sign "Sam go to the kitchen and wait for me on the dining table." Damon watched his son leaving the room; he turned his attention to Aiden "go to your room and wait for me in the corner. Don't dare move out of your room."

Damon took another moment to himself in the now empty room. He shook his head at the turn of events but at the same time he was aware that he needed to deal with it so they can move on. He headed towards the kitchen and found Sam and Elena talking. He smiled at Sam who was talking animatedly to his mom.

-"sorry to interrupt you guys but I have an unfinished business with a little boy here."

Sam looked sheepishly at his Mom who shook her head at him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

-"good luck baby, I am out of here." Elena pecked her husband's lips in encouragement before she left.

Damon opened the fridge and took a bottle with a clear substance in it. Then, he opened the cabinets and took a plastic cup. He poured some of the liquid in it and extended it towards his son. Sam scrunched his face as the heavy smell hit him.

-"what is this Daddy?"

-"it is vinegar that is going directly to your mouth." Damon explained.

-"what? But its taste is horrible Daddy." Sam complained with a pout on his face.

-"and it is the point dear boy. Maybe next time you decide to say hurtful words, you will remember the horrible taste in your mouth. Now, open up."

-"no." Sam said and clasped his lips shut.

-"you are tasting this vinegar Sam. It is your choice how you want to do it. You can either taste it while sitting comfortably on your chair or you can taste it while sitting on the chair with sting in your butt. Make your choice wisely son." Damon said firmly.

Sam contemplated his father's words for a few seconds then took the cup from his Dad. He swallowed the horrid liquid and gave back the cup to Damon.

-"don't swallow; keep it in your mouth until I tell you."

Five minutes later, Damon held the cup once more to his son's mouth. Sam spitted and looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

-"this was horrible Daddy. My tongue is stinging. My taste buds are destroyed Daddy."

Damon shook his head at his son's theatrics. He looked the boy in the eye and asked seriously.

-"am I going to hear a bad word coming from your mouth again?"

-"no Daddy, I promise it won't happen again. I am sorry." Sam said quickly.

-"I am not the one you need to apologise to. You hurt Aiden baby, you need to apologise to him."

Sam turned away from him and didn't utter a word. Damon didn't push it anymore and let it go for now. His boys will work it out later. For now he was content that one boy's punishment was done. Now it was time for the harder part. Aiden's punishment, Damon knew he needed to make an impression on his son so this behaviour wouldn't surface once again.

-"okay Sam, you can go and rinse. Also, I want you to go to your room until I call you for dinner. Am I clear?"

-"yes Daddy."

Before Sam could exit the room Damon stopped him with his words.

-"come here son."

Sam complied and stood facing his father. Damon wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly.

-"I love you son." Damon kissed the crown of his son's head.

-"I love you too Daddy." Damon sighed in relief at his son's admission. He was always afraid that his sons would hate him one day for disciplining them. He was happy Sam hugged him and wasn't hurt anymore. He didn't like to see tears in his children eyes.

Aiden felt his heart jump out from his ribcage when he heard the soft but firm knock on his door. He took a deep breath and answered faintly.

-"come in Daddy."

His father's large frame stood in his doorway made him gulp nervously. Damon entered the room fully and closed the door. He moved to his son's bed and sat beside him. He allowed the boy a few minutes to collect himself.

-"do I need to lecture you Aiden? Do I need to tell you why your behaviour was wrong?" Damon asked.

-"no Daddy, I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry Daddy." Aiden said with tears already streaming down his face.

-"why did you do it Aiden? You know that lying and deceiving others is a big no in our family. And to do it to your brother, it is unbelievable. I am really disappointed in you Aiden." Damon's words did it and Aiden started crying hard.

Damon wanted badly to hug his son but he knew that comfort didn't come until after punishment especially in this situation, his son broke a major rule and needed to learn a lesson. So he hardened his heart and spoke firmly.

-"this is not time for crying Aiden, I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

Aiden tried to control his breaths to properly answer his dad. He took deep breaths before speaking.

-"I was mad Daddy. I was really angry when you didn't punish him after the bike's accident. I know he didn't mean to break it but still, it was hard to accept. I didn't find it fair I got punished and he didn't. At that moment I felt betrayed and I thought you loved Sam more than me and it hurts." Aiden let out all his suppressed feelings out.

Damon looked at his son disapprovingly. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his ten years old son would think like this.

-"do you really believe that we love Sam more than you?"

-"I know it is ridiculous and you proved me wrong yesterday when you punished Sam."

-"so you understand that we love you equally and would never treat one of you better than the other? You understand that I discipline you like each other and I don't do any favouritism." Damon asked for emphasis.

-"yes Daddy, I understand." Aiden said with his eyes on the carpet.

-"good, since we established that what you did was wrong and utterly uncalled for, let's move on to the consequences of your behaviour." Damon began but got interrupted by his son.

-"I am so sorry Daddy. I won't do it again." Aiden said desperately wanting his father's forgiveness.

-"I know you are sorry Aiden but I am afraid sorry won't cut it this time. Of course you won't do it again because I will make sure you would never think of deceiving or lying to anyone in this family or outside it." Damon then took a deep breath and instructed "bring me your wooden ruler."

Aiden looked at his father with wide eyes but didn't dare to question or defy the man. He went to his desk and opened the first drawer. He saw the implement his father requested resting on top of his books. He wished it was somewhere else so he could delay the inventible a little bit. He retrieved the implement in question and presented it to his father.

Damon noticed his son's hands shaking as he gave him the ruler. He sighed and clasped his son's hands in his own hand.

-"are you scared of me Aiden?" Damon asked and waited for the dreaded answer.

-"no, I am not scared of you, Daddy. But I am scared of the spanking I will be getting. It will hurt." Aiden said miserably.

Damon wished he could hug his son and reassure him that no punishment was needed but he knew better than that.

-"I won't lie to you Aiden, it will hurt and to be honest it is the point of this punishment. Every time you will sit down you will remember what you did and why it was so wrong. But after that you will be forgiven and we will have a clean slate. Do you trust me Aiden?"

-"yes Daddy, I do." Aiden said honestly. He loved his Dad and trusted him with his life.

-"good, so you know I would never ever hurt you." At the nod from his son Damon ordered "lose the pants."

With a nervous gasp Aiden willed himself to undo his pants. Once the task was completed, he stood beside his father's legs. Damon grabbed his son's arm and turned him over his lap. He noticed that Aiden's shoulders were rigid and tense. He massaged the knots in his son's shoulders until the little boy relaxed completely.

Aiden closed his eyes anticipating the first spank. He was surprised when his father's hand connected with his backside. It wasn't as hard as the last time. Aiden counted ten swats before his father stopped. Aiden bit his lip as the heat started building on his behind and willed himself to stay still, waiting for his father's next actions.

-"okay Aiden be ready, the next swats will be hard. I am using the ruler." Damon said and took the implement in his hand. Without another warning he smacked his son's right cheek.

This time Aiden gasped in pain as the sting from the ruler spread on his skin. His father didn't allow him any time to recover as he landed another three hard smacks alternating between cheeks.

-"owwwwwwwww Daddy it hurts." Aiden cried out as he felt his butt was on fire. His boxers did nothing to protect him from the bit of the ruler.

-"alright Aiden, are you going to ever behave like this? Are you going to lie to me or hurt your little brother like this again?" Damon asked as he rested his left hand on his son's lower back.

-"nooooo Daddy, no, I won't do it again. Never again, I promise." Aiden answered his Dad through the tears that kept falling down his face.

Damon nodded and grabbed the ruler once again. He was going to make the last swats memorable for his boy. He aimed three hard swats for each sit spot which elicited a sob from his boy that nearly crushed his heart. He threw the dreaded implement on the floor and scooped his son in his arms. He rocked back and forth trying to calm his son's crying.

-"shhhhhhhhhh, it is okay. You are forgiven dear boy." Damon spoke softly and waited until Aiden's sobs slowed down before he asked.

-"are you okay Aiden?"

-"yes Daddy I am fine, but my butt is on fire. I am not going to sit down again." Damon laughed both in relief knowing he didn't hurt his boy and in amusement by his son's choice of words.

-"don't be dramatic boy, besides it serves you right for the trouble you landed yourself in."

-"you are mean Daddy." Aiden said as he snuggled closer into his father's chest.

-"if keeping you in line means I am mean then I will take the title proudly. And just remember that if you do something like that again, I will make this punishment feel like a love tap. Am I understood?" Damon asked firmly.

-"yes Daddy, I understand." Aiden said while nodding rapidly. Then, Aiden lowered his head and whimpered pitifully.

-"what's wrong Aiden?" Damon said with concern.

-"nothing Daddy I am fine." Aiden said and avoided his Dad's eyes.

-"tsk...tsk, I just spanked you for lying Aiden. Do you desire to return over my lap?" Damon said seriously while gripping his son's chin in his hand.

-"Sam hates me now. He even favoured Jack over me in the park earlier." Aiden said sadly.

-"no, you are wrong son. Sam doesn't hate you and would never hate you. Just go and say sorry and he will absolutely forgive you. After all you are his favourite person on earth." Damon said reassuringly.

-"okay, let's go." Aiden said and started wriggling his way out of his father's lap.

-"no, not that fast your punishment is not over yet. There is something more." Damon said as he stopped his son's movements.

-"what else Daddy?" Aiden asked sadly.

-"you have to write "I will never deceive or lie to anyone in my family or outside it" one hundred times."

-"oh no! My hand will be dead by the end of it." Aiden groaned.

-"none of this my boy, you do the crime you pay the time. I want it before dinner tomorrow. I want your paper clean and your writing coherent. Am I clear?" Damon said and nudged his son off his lap.

-"yes Daddy, you are crystal clear. Now I need to go and apologise to Sammy." Aiden said urgently.

-"are you sure you want to go downstairs in just your boxers?" Damon asked with a chuckle and watched as his son looked at his tight blue jeans with a wince on his face.

-"okay don't look like a kicked puppy. You can wear one of your soft pants." Damon granted and Aiden didn't waste any time in going to his closet and fetching the softest sweatpants he owned.

Father and son made their way towards Sam's bedroom but made a detour when they heard the little boy's laughter combined with Elena's coming from the living room.

-"didn't I tell you to wait for me in your room?" Damon asked teasingly making the boy jump from his seat on the sofa.

-"I didn't come on my own Daddy, I promise. Mommy was the one who brought me here. She said she missed my cuteness." Damon laughed and ruffled his boy's hair. The moment was interrupted with Aiden clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention. Aiden took the steps separating him from his brother and stood in front of the youngest member of the Salvatore family. Blue remorseful eyes looked into stubborn hazel ones.

-"I am so sorry for everything Sam. I am sorry I hurt you and deceived you like this. I am supposed to be your big brother and I promise I will try to never hurt you again. Can you please forgive me?" Aiden asked with his voice full with guilt.

-"no, I am not going to forgive you Aiden." Sam said with a scowl on his face. Damon was going to interfere but was stopped by his wife who squeezed his hand and shook her head. She wanted her sons to handle the problem on their own and start taking responsibility on their actions.

-"really! I don't even need your forgiveness and here I thought that..." Aiden's tirade was stopped by Sam drawing his brother into his arms and hugging him tightly.

-"I forgive you silly. Just don't be a baby and cry on Me." the little boy said with a smile, meanwhile Aiden laughed happily. Finally he was forgiven by his parents and could have his little brother by his side.

-"okay guys, who is up for a movie night?" Elena asked excitedly.

-"me! me!" both boys said together and raced to the movies DVD to choose which one they are going to watch. Elena and Damon looked at each other and smiled. They were glad their boys were able to move on and forget all the bad events from these past days.

Okay guys I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to hear your opinions and honest reviews about my work.

Note:

I want to hear your opinion about the following questions:

-do you think it is better if I keep going with this story like it is? Or would it better if I write it as one shot?

-who are the characters you want me to involve in the story?

Your answers will determine how I will continue the events of this story.

Also, I want you to know that you are free to send me any prompts you want. Any scenes you want to read and I will do my best to write them for you.

Until next time!


End file.
